jeu de séduction
by miss-vodka
Summary: Et si cinq poufsouffles en cinquième année, décidaient, suite à un défi, de se faire inviter pour le bal de halloween, par cinq des mecs les plus convoités de poudlard... DM/OC BZ/OC FW/OC GW/OC LJ/OC.


Prologue

Ce matin de fin d'été, je me lève de très mauvaise humeur car dans le bas de l'escalier ma mère hurle mon nom... mais lorsque je me souviens que je rejoins mes meilleures amies dans deux heures pour la rentrée, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

Je m'habille en vitesse pour rejoindre ma mère et qu'elle cesse ses jérémiades.

-LILOU AVRIL THOMAS !!!

-Ouais...c'est bon j'arrive! Dis-je à ma mère en me dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine ou mon frère lit une revue de football, salut Dean!

-Salut soeurette, me répond-t-il.

---

-Allez petite soeur, lève-toi...

-Humpf...Vik' laisse-moi!

-Allez fainéante, je sais que chez les Krum on est pas du matin mais quand-même... c'est la rentrée!

-La rentrée???

-Oui Lucy...tu sais le jour où...

-Cooooooooool!

-no comment!

---

Driiiiiiiiiiing

-Putain d'téléphone de merde!

-Mlle Crivey, je vous prierais d'être moins vulgaire et de montrer le bon exemple à vos petits frères! crie ma mère puis s'adoucit pour demander à mon père, chéri, tu peux décrocher le téléphone s'il te plaît?

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me lever mais je vais faire cet effort pour enfin revoir Clara, Lilou, Lucy et Perle.

-Alicia, c'est pour toi mon ange...

---

-Bonjour Mr Crivey, c'est Clara, puis-je parler à Alicia s'il vous plaît.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Patrick...je me sens vieux sinon! rigola le père de mon amie.

Je lâche mon téléphone brusquement lorsque j'entends hurler à l'autre bout du fil :

« Alicia, c'est pour toi mon ange... »

J'ai l'étrange impression de la réveiller une nouvelle fois et qu'elle sera très chaleureuse...

-Black, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'en m'appelant avant midi, tu es sûre de me réveiller? grogna soudain mon « adorable » amie.

-Moi aussi Crivey, je suis très heureuse de te reparler...

-Pfff... tu m'as appelée il n'y a même pas deux jours idiote!

-C'était juste pour te dire que j'adore te virer, bisou à plus!

Sur ce je raccroche avant d'entendre les mots doux qui s'apprêtaient à jaillir de ses lèvres.

---

-Miss Perle, la maîtresse dit qu'il serait raisonnable que vous vous leviez... chuchote Peachy, mon elfe de maison.

-Bien, dis à mère que je descends de suite et prépare moi un petit déjeuner s'il te plaît.

-Bon anniversaire miss Perle!

-Merci Pea', nous verrons bien si mère s'en souvient...

Après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil à Pea' qui a grandi avec moi, j'enfile une robe de chambre afin de rejoindre ma mère pour déjeuner.

-Bonjour.

-C'est pas trop tôt! me dit-elle en réponse.

Dès que je m'assois, Peachy pose un plateau chargé devant moi. Je lui souris en la remerciant. Ma mère jette un regard de dégoût à l'elfe et commence :

-Tu n'as pas à remercier ton serviteur!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle continue :

-Etant donné qu'aujourd'hui tu as seize ans, je pense que je peux désormais te dire qui est ton père...

Bouche-bée, je la fixe attendant la suite.

-...C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Quoi ? hurlai-je en recrachant mon café.

-Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit petite sotte!

-Tu...tu...tu as eu...une re...

-Maintenant monte dans ta chambre te préparer!!!

---

Le quai était empli de jeunes gens, s'apprêtant à aller à Poudlard se bousculant à la recherche de leurs amis respectifs. Lorsque Alicia vit la haute silhouette blonde de son amie Perle, elle bouscula toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejointe, elle vit tout de suite que quelque-chose n'allait pas chez la jeune fille, mais à peine l'avait-elle remarqué que Clara se faufila jusqu'à elles.

-Coucou les filles! lança la jeune fille en les enlaçant chacune leur tour.

-Salut toi. lui répondit Perle d'un air maussade.

-Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle soudain surprise par le comportement de son amie.

Soudain, leur toute petite amie Lucy apparue dans leur champ de vision, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, prêtes pour une nouvelle année de conneries?

-Oh que oui! Fit une voix venant de derrière le petit groupe.

-Lilou!!! s'exclama Lucy, euphorique.

-Bon, on monte dans le train avant que tous les compartiments soient pris? dit soudain Perle, qui avait déjà bondi vers l'immense train écarlate. Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas et trouvèrent difficilement un compartiment libre. Dès qu'elles furent installées, le groupe souhaita en choeur un joyeux anniversaire à Perle, puis Clara repartit à l'assaut :

-Alors, Perle il y a quelque-chose qui cloche?

-Ma mère m'a dit qui était mon daron ce matin...

-Quoi?

-Mon daron..., ce lâche!!

-Pourquoi tu le traites de lâche?

-Parce que de un il nous a abandonnées, ma mère et moi et de deux c'est un connard!

Lucy rompit soudain le silence qui s'était installé.

-Euh...explique nous s'il te plaît !

-Ma mère m'a avoué ce matin que mon daron est Voldemort!!

Bouches bées, ses amies la regardèrent sans réellement comprendre comment cela aurait pu se produire...

-Au fait, les filles, j'ai une idée de défi pour cette année...

-Elle et ses idées, chuchota Lilou souriante à l'oreille de Lucy.

-Tu sais que je t'entends Lilou ? lui lança soudain Clara.

Perle s'exclama :

-Cool ça va me changer les idées!

Clara, enchantée que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son idée s'empressa de leur expliquer sa fameuse idée. Elles se penchèrent toutes en avant avec l'air d'un conspirateur...

-C'est quoi alors ta GRANDIOSE idée ? cria Alicia, heureuse de pouvoir lancer sa petite pique.

-Tu vas encore nous demander d'inviter des boulets au bal? ironisa Lucy.

-Bon allez, on essaye de l'écouter... parce qu'on est censées être ses amies... en rajouta Lilou.

-Bande d'ingrates!

Elle leur expliqua alors son fabuleux défi...

-Je sens que ça va mal tourner... souffla Lucy.

Mais malgré leurs réticences elles relevèrent toutes le défi, un sourire jouissif sur leurs cinq visages.


End file.
